


8 Reasons Why

by Magic_Shop



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: Betrayal, Enjoy!, F/M, It's a Labor Day one, M/M, Mention of Physical Abuse, No charecter is actually dead, Otoya's sneaky af, Read and you'll see, based off of 13 reasons why, everything is not what it seems, m-preg, the book, there's a bonus story as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Shop/pseuds/Magic_Shop
Summary: It's been three months since Masato and Ren have 'died'.They say because they were kidnapped or Ren killed Masato and burned him, then killed himself and vise versa.But Otoya knows that they're still alive. And a suspicious box of tapes may help him.





	1. Cassette 1: Side A

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so wicked…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya finds a box that leads to the alleged death of Ren and Masato.

 

Otoya was bored.

Not that he meant to be bored, it's just...

He was bored of missing Ren and Masato. Just a few weeks ago, the duo that he thought would be the last ones to leave the earth, did in just a few passing moments.

Thinking back on it, his last encounter with either was a bit odd. Strange, even.

_Otoya was walking through the_ _halls, like a normal person would do._

_He was especially deprived of doing anything since Tokiya was sick and Syo and Natsuki weren't around. Cecil , as usual was still sleeping._

_So, his only playmates were Masato and Ren._

_He found their room and once he arrived, it seemed as if they were speaking to each other, with a topic Otoya didn't know about._

_"Ren, I finished the last one. I'm going to put it under the bed once I get it in the box. Is that okay?" Masato asked._

_"Yeah that's fine. It's sad to see that it's done so soon. I thought we had more time..."_

_  
"Well, we don't." Masato replied, hissing._

_"Okay, relax. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to go through this, Masa." Ren said, apologetically._

_"It's all right. I need to watch my moods, even though you deserve it. A whole ton of it."_

_What could they be talking about? Otoya thought. Walking away, he scratched his head, forgetting the real reason why he came in the first place._

_Later that night, Tokiya was feeling better so he ate with the rest of the group._

_If you had asked Otoya, it was a bit off. Everyone but Ren and Masato had seemed  to be acting normal. It was almost as if they were trying to be normal, trying to keep smiling, even though something was wrong._

_When Otoya stood up to leave, Masato gave him a hug(which took him by surprise), and Ren patted his back._

_The next day, they were nowhere to be seen. They dissapered, leaving no trace of themselves._

Otoya was astonished when the police had told him that they were most likely dead. It was hard to believe.

But even as he watched the investigators search, he couldn't help but get this nagging feeling that they're not dead, but very much alive.

Tokiya cleared his throat. "I'm surprised you're not crying, Otoya. It's 7:30."

"Yeah, I don't feel like crying right now. I'll probably cry myself to sleep later on, or something." Otoya said, getting defensive.

Instead of responding, Tokiya walked over to Otoya's bed and sat down, caressing his hair.

"You can't turn back time, Otoya. I know you wish they were still here, with us. I don't want to move on; I don't want to forget them, but...I think it's for the best that you're going to cry at night. At least you won't forget them," Tokiya said.

Otoya nodded, understanding.

It's been three months. In no way in hell will either come back to them, even if they were alive. Whoever has them, whether it be a kidnapper, Ren or Masato,  they won't be giving them back. Ever.

"Thank you for trying to comfort me. I won't forget what you said." Otoya replied.

"Good. I want you to eat something. You've been so caught up in the deaths that you haven't eaten in two days." Tokiya said, giving a smile in a way comfort, but it was still a pretty sad one.

"Fine, I'll go eat. See you in thirty minutes, I guess." 

Otoya sat up slowly and threw on some random red converses he could find. They, other than Tokiya, gave him a reason to keep staying strong in this particular time.

"Bye, Tokiya! I love you!" he said before he dashed out the room.

On his way to the cafeteria, he walked past Ren and Masato's old room, giving a strong aura. It urged him to walk back to the room and stare at the door.

The police tape and the padlock were removed days ago once they wrapped up the investigation.

Otoya reached out to trace over the sticky parts of the remaining tape that was ripped off. All the memories came flooding back to him, as if he'd forgotten about it for 15 years. He began to cry.

It was slow at first, then it gradually began sobs he had covered over with his mouth. And without thinking, he grabbed the handle and twisted.

The room was bare. It was stripped of belongings and decorations, except the wallpaper.

But, he cared nothing about the room. 

He ran over to Ren's old bed frame(the mattress was removed) and looked under. Nothing was there. But still, Ren and Masato weren't stupid.

So, he felt around the bed and somehow found a compartment that was secretly hidden. He pressed on it, and it popped open, revealing a box that was taped up. It was pretty heavy so, Otoya left the box there and closed the door, just in case.

He spent a good five minutes ripping tape off the box until he could finally, and successfully, open it. And once he did, he found tapes. Vintage tapes that Otoya had to listen to vintage music.

He also found a Walk-man, which was used to play the tapes.

Otoya being Otoya, he was curious. He took the first tape, slid it into compartment and pressed play.

Silence was what he heard for two seconds, then a voice very familiar, a voice he missed, had came on.

_Hello, everyone listening. This is Masato and Ren._

_We're here to give the six reasons why we moved away._

_You heard right-moved away. We're not dead, kidnapped and so on. We simply just moved away._

And then came the deep, sensual voice.

_Reason number one: Masato's father. This'll be told from Masato's point of view._

_That's right, Ren. Thank you._

 

_  
My father, Masaomi Hijirikawa. The first man who was a huge impact on my life. The one I leaned onto for support. The one who failed me._

_Now, most people believe it's their parents that made them so distinguished._

_Not me, though. I believe that my parents-father especially- would rather me dead. I know they would; they always loved Mai more._

Otoya could disagree. The day of Ren and Masato's funeral, Masato's parents were torn apart, inside and out.

His mother and sister were wiping tears away rapidly while his father probably hadn't talked for the whole day and maybe even longer. Masato looked very loved.

_Anyway, when I had become aware of my sexuality, the first people I had told were my parents. My father was livid. He verbally abused me for some time and then, it turned into physical abuse._

_I-I am a faggot_

_I am a gay_

_I like dick_

_I find guys attractive_

_I'm no longer your son_

_Thanks, Dad. The support was great that I walked home smiling, not giving a f*ck about what you said._

_And then there's you. Someone who wishes that he never had a son, but only two daughters. News flash-_

_I still would've been gay. I would've just liked, excuse me for saying this very inappropriate word, pussy. Get over it, man._

_Life'll never change. Just like wounds heal, but scars don't fade._

_I walk around with your words, your abuse everyday. What do you want me to do?_

_Be straight? So that you'll accept me as your son again? What is it that you need from me?_

_That's right, you don't need me. You don't want me. I almost forgot-_

_Hey guys, I'm gay. I'm with Jinguji Ren and he's an amazing boyfriend. He's better than I thought he would be, he's actually  faithful towards me. Too faithful._

_But then again, this secret isn't the biggest. There will be more, especially the last one._

_But, you can't skip. You must finish the whole entire tapes. And honestly, it's so cliché but,-_

_Everything is not what it seems. My father learned this and my mother learned this._

_Now, you'll learn._

Otoya turned pale. How come they didn't leave a note to just say that they weren't dead?

He was tempted to skip to the end so that he'd  know the big secret that they'd been hiding. But, he so sure it'll be the best option just to do what they said and finish the tapes. He wanted to know all the reasons why they left to go-anywhere, where ever they are.

Pulling out the next tape, he ejected the previous and slid the next one in.

_Ren and  I will be telling the next one._

 

_  
Haruka Nanami, your turn is up._

 


	2. Cassette 1: Side B

What did she do to Masato and Ren?, Otoya thought.

_Haruka, or whoever's listening, don't step away from the tape._

_You've done one thing, ever to all of us, not just me and Ren. We just happened to be the ones who caught you._

_Let's go back to about two months, shall we? You know, before we won the Triple S._

_We happened to be at a club that Ren dragged me to. While he was off talking to girls, I spotted you._

_At first I wondered what a woman like you would be doing here. I was going to ask but, you seemed to be tugged off in another direction with a male I could'nt identify._

_I mean, I thought it was Ren or something but Ren had walked up to me that very second. I turned for a second to tell him to go away and turned back to you._

_Thank godness you were still there with that man._

_Then I thought it was Natsuki or Syo, but those two were too faithful to each other._

_So, then it was a stranger. But, you seemed very close to this 'stranger'._

_I continued to watch the two of you, and I followed you. You might think it's wierd but I'm glad I did. I found something suspicious._

Wait. 

Otoya already knew Masato did things like this. It was his way of trusting others and believing that are true to their words.

So, what did Haruka do to make both Masato and Ren dissapprove of her?

_Everybody thinks you are such a little sweet, innocent  girl. They are so wrong!_

_You disgust me, Haruka. Let me quote your exact words:_

_  
"I'm only in it for the money. Those boys, I hate them. Especially STARISH. I only wanted them to sing Maji Love 1000% but then, Saotome- he broke his promise. He told me that after that one song, I'd be free to do whatever I wanted to do. He lied. Like Cecil said, he kept me like a slave._

_"And don't even get me started on the members. The only ones that I like were probably my class. Masato, Natsuki and Otoya. Ren's a flirt though we all know he's gay; Tokiya is male bitch and if he were to leave, I think it'd relieve us all; Syo is too crazy and not to mention, another person who's gay in the group; and Cecil, he's all over me. Um, hello child, give me my personal space!"_

_The man responded, but I cared nothing for it. Your words hurt me like crazy._

_I remember walking away and grabbing  Ren's arm to drag him to the car. I also remember crying, really hard._

_So in conclusion of my part, Haruka I exposed you as a liar. I can't believe I ever trusted you._

_-Alright, my turn._

Otoya couldn't believe his ears. 

He rubbed his head for a second, bit his nail, itched his arm. Anything to forget that Haruka might have said that. Well, mostly about the S class. They are nice people, but... Maybe something happened behind their backs that Otoya didn't know about.

Shaking his head, he pressed play.

_Anyway,after this incident happened, I couldn't help but wonder. Why was Masato crying?_

_  
It took a lot of coaxing but, I got him to speak. I have to say, Litt-Haruka, almost slipped there, you're devious._

_How you've managed to put this little act on for four years, I don't know. What I do know is, Masato's stalking thing  works. After that, I followed you._

_It took probably two weeks for you to speak to to the same guy again. Heads up everyone, that's her boyfriend. She doesn't abide by rules either._

_He and her talked for about two hours about normal, trivial topics. I learned so much more about her than I thought._

_For one, I know now that her and Tomochika are actually cousins, not just friends._

_But then, things got...heated. Really._

_Right after that, sex happened. And no, I didn't get hard listening. Right after the first climax, I threw up._

_How long were you hiding this secret, Haruka? You really are the worst, ya' know._

_But, I'm going to stop myself from rambling on. After all, we only have three days left with each other._

_I think you knew that someone had found out something. I also think you knew that Masato was at that club with me._

_At this point, I don't know if you set this up or something but, I have a question that I need you answer later:_

_Why haven't you quit?_

_  
If don't like us, why don't you just quit? Save the others some trouble, admit that you're a f*cking liar and that you hate us._

_Don't let the others suffer just because you're a hoe._

_-Alright, Ren. Thank you for your part._

_I have to admit, you're pretty clever. You had even asked me if I heard noises the night before._

I _answered no, holding my tongue. I wanted to say that I didn't hear anything but, I heard lies._

_And whoever's listening, tell everyone what you've discovered. Don't hold back, ever._

_I hope this changed your view of our composer, Haruka Nanami. A lying, fake hoe that happened to squeeze herself into our lives. Thank you._

_-Yeah, I also wish I didn't waste my precious time spying on you. I can't trust you anymore._

_-I don't even know how you're smiling anymore._

_If you think we're lying, go to Haruka yourself. If you ask her, 'what's your honest view of us?' and she says, 'what?' and stutters, she knows you're onto something._

_And, that should answer  your question._

_-Next up, Masato's apology._

_-Yes, my apology to Otoya and Natsuki._

Otoya held off of the next tape. He wanted to recap everything.

Haruka isn't who she says she is(but then again, Masato did say not everything is what it seems), she's a liar, she betrayed her own group that she'd been with for years and she didn't follow the rules either.

Nice. The one person here that he thought never lied is the one that had the most lies.

He clutched the edge of the cardboard box in his hands. He wasn't so sure he'd want to listen to the next tapes. But, he sure did need an apology. His trust was stomped upon.


	3. Cassette 2: Side A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masato apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my bakas, Natsuki and Syo. Happy birthday and enjoy!

Otoya took a deep breath as he ejected the previous tape and put in the next.

 

Before he even pressed play, his phone rang. It was Tokiya.

"Otoya, it's been way more than thirty minutes. Where are you?"

 

"Sorry! Uh, I'm at the pharmecy right now. I needed to pick up something," Otoya said, scared that Tokiya might notice that he was lying.

 

"What did you need?"  
"Um, ah...A pregnancy test! Yes, I needed a pregnancy test because I might be pregnant..."

 

"What in the hell? Otoya no jokes, are you serious?" Tokiya asked, worried.

 

"Yeah, I'm really serious. I'll talk to you later(more like in an hour), k? Bye!!!"

 

Otoya hung up and grabbed three tapes and shoved them in his pocket. He then pushed the box under Ren's frame again.

 

He walked out the door and pushed it shut. Then, he proceeded to walk outside, grateful for the fresh air.

 

He pressed play.

 

_Welcome back. And depending on who it is, like Otoya, Natsuki, Ringo, Tokiya, Syo, Ryuya, Saotome, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS, I missed you._

 

Otoya smiled at the mention of the names. Looks like Masato didn't forget them all.

 

_But, this is for Otoya and Natsuki. If you listened to the previous tape, you'd know why Haruka isn't included in this._

 

_Anyway, here comes my apology._

 

_I'm sorry. And, I know that you'd probably be like,'How can you say sorry in a time like this, Masato! We thought you died!'._

 

_And again, this is why I'm apologizing. You two, I never thought we'd be friends at all. When we first met, I didn't want anything to do with you. Looking back on it now, if I had followed through on this, I'd pass up an opportunity of a lifetime._

 

_Otoya and Natsuki, I love you guys. We were such great friends that we could read each others minds! Probably the first people I've trusted here._

 

_I remember the nicknames: Masa and Masato-kun. I told you two to call me whatever you wanted. Heh, how rude I was then._

 

_Bringing me back to what I was saying._

 

_I'm sorry for treating you two that way. As if you were bothersome and such. The truth is- wait. I hid a paper in the back of this tape. If you can't find it, the first person has it. It has my adress on it. Come and find us. If it's STARISH first, I'm glad you found me._

 

_Anyway, the truth is I can't live with the thought of losing the two of you._

 

_The ones who greeted me first._

_The ones whom I've trusted first._

_The ones who sat with me at lunch._

 

Otoya made it to the local pharmecy and walked into the isle for tests. Pregnancy, to be specific.

 

He examined them closely to see the ones that were most accurate and picked one.

 

In full honesty, he didn't lie to Tokiya. He had a slight suspision that he might me expecting a baby.

 

He grabbed some gummies since he hadn't eaten in a while. He made his way to the cashier.

 

"Aren't you part of STARISH?"

 

"Yeah. Otoya Ittoki," he answered.

 

"My condolences. I heard you lost two members not too long ago."

 

"Thank you, sir. It's a tough time but, we can get through it." Otoya responded and paid for the items.

 

When he walked out, he pressed play.

 

_My first friends at Saotome Academy._

 

_Thank you for being there for me when I needed you. But this specific time, you can't help me. I have to help myself._

 

_Don't think I'm pushing you away-I'm not. I don't want you get involved._

 

_But, yeah I'm very much alive. For now._

 

_Also, don't tell Saotome and Ringo because then they'll go looking for me and Ren and we don't need that._

 

_I really wish I could tell you right now why we did this; hurts me to keep it a secret. But I can't._

 

_You have to listen to the rest to find out. Skipping isn't allowed because I'll probably mention something and you wouldn't know because you skipped._

 

Walking up the stairs of the agency, Otoya listened.

 

Once he entered, his vision wavered. He thought he saw Masato and Ren in the far corner.

 

Shaking his head to clear the thought, he walked to the nearest bathroom and paused the tape.

 

He opened the bag and ripped open the box. He pulled out the stick and read the directions.

 

Then, he walked into the stall and closed the door. And, ya' know,  peed.

 

When he was done, he put the stick down and washed his hands.

 

_And, I really hope it's Otoya who finds the tapes first. No offense._

_It was intended for him to find it first because then he would tell the rest of STARISH._ _So they're you have it, my apology. Up next, Ren's._

The stick beeped. In a frenzy, Otoya put the tape in his pocket and checked the results.

_Positive_

 

His eyes watered for a moment and then he began to cry. Oh my gosh, he's pregnant! Oh, my gosh he's pregnant!

 

The tears were happy, of course. Something had gone good in his life for once.

 

Before throwing it out, he checked how far along it was and he was four months pregnant.

 

A month before Ren and Masato went missing. Trying to neglect that that, he ran until he reached the hallway of their rooms and ran into Syo.

 

"Hey, Otoya! Why are in such of a rush?" he asked.

 

Otoya turned and hugged Syo. "Syo, I-I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!"  
Syo's eyes widened. "You too! Congrats."

 

"Wait, you're pregnant?"

 

"Yeah, four months now. I knew since I had gotten pregnant," he responded.

 

"Then we're due at the same time. I'm four months as well."

 

Syo's eyes lit up. "I'm glad to see you smile. Since-"

 

"Hold that thought, Syo. Can you meet me in the commons in five minutes? Natsuki and Cecil too. I need you to see something."

 

"Alright, I'll tell them. See ya. Then we talk about being pregnant."

 

Otoya nodded and burst into his own room.

 

"Otoya, what the hell were you talking about? Males cannot get pregnant, not that I knew of."

 

Tokiya looked mad and a bit annoyed. "What's going on, Otoya?"  
"Uh, I'm actually pregnant. At first, it was to get you off my back but congratulations, we're gonna be parents!"

 

 

Tokiya's face was replaced with awe as he walked towards Otoya.

 

"You're serious?"

 

"Yeah! I'm four months along, Tokiya." Otoya snapped.

 

"I believe you now. The mood swings are already coming in."

 

Otoya grabbed Tokiya's hand and started to run. "Otoya, where are you taking me?"

 

"To the commons. Just trust me." he said.

 

They made it and Otoya grabbed a stereo to put the first tape in.

 

"Sit", he told them.

 

_Hello everyone listening. This is Masato and Ren._ _We here to give the six reasons why we moved away._

 

"Otoya, what's this?" Syo asked in disbelief.

 

"Listen."

 

_You_ _heard right- moved away. Not kidnapped, killed and so on. We just simply moved away._

 

Otoya paused the tape.

 

"They're still alive, you guys. And Natsuki, Masato left an apology for us. Syo, Tokiya and Cecil, Ren left an apology for you two. We just need to finish these tapes to find out why they left. The second was Haruka."

 

"Why was she in there?" Natsuki asked.

 

 

"Because she's a poser. Well, really a liar. She has a boyfriend and she hates us. A lot. Did you and Syo do anything to her?"

 

"Not that I remember. We were always nice to her, so I don't know why she hates us." Syo answered.

 

"We're off topic anyway. Otoya, do you have the next one?" Tokiya asked.

 

"Yeah. I'm going to put it in."


	4. Cassette 2: Side B

A deep voice began the tape.

_Okay, Syo, Cecil and Tokiya._

_You're all probably mad at me right now, but I'm sorry._

_I know 'sorry' is just a word but, it sums up this tape. But, I miss all of you, even Tokiya._

Despite the situation, everyone but Tokiya laughed.

_Okay, let me be serious. I only wish I could tell you what was going on, but I can't. Just in case someone that I don't know finds these tapes and does whatever they want with them._

_Anyway, back to the first day of school. Gosh, what a throwback!_

_We had done attendance so once I was called, it was Syo then Tokiya. First name-wise._

_I immediately took a liking to Syo. I mean- he was so little and feminine that I just couldn't help it! So, that's what I did._

_I called him, 'Ochibi-chan'. Big mistake, ask Syo._

Syo nodded, snickering.

_He punched me! Then he said,"Don't call me that again, asshole!". I apologized and introduced myself, knowing he was a foreigner._

_I was right. He told me his Japanese name and then his French. If I'm not being stupid, it was 'Searlas' or something._

Syo nodded. "He's correct, that's my name."

_During that day, you and I had gotten close towards each other. But don't worry, Shinomin'! We didn't get_ **_that_ ** _close._

_We just talked about trivial things like instruments and our favorite songs and friends. GrowingÂ  up my only friend was Masato, but our fathers can't screw off and mind their business so, that friendship was over. He said, "Ironically, my best friend's in the A class."._

_When he said that, he sounded surprised. I was utterly confused._

_"Well, because he has a lot of talent; he beats me in every violin competition," he explained._

_I nodded, getting the hint. Well, my own hint. I always thought Syo had a thing for Natsuki. Alas, I'll never know. I'm_ **_dead_ ** _._

_No, no! I'm just kidding! Don't take that to heart, you guys! I don't mean it._

_Then, there was Tokiya. At first, he brushed me away. Told me I was "disgusting".Â  How rude, I am far from disgusting! Anyway, in all honesty, I thought Tokiya was Masato, just incognito._

_But, I quickly shut that down because Masato has a beauty mark and he was much paler. After I did my 'searching', Tokiya slapped me because he thought I was flirting with him. It seemed like a good idea at first, (In this story, Ren is bisexual) but then I stopped. He and Masato were just alike, I'm telling you._

_Anywho, I decided to leave Tokiya alone cause he was being a bitch and went to lunch. That's when I reunited with Masato and whatever. I mean, it's what I wanted but, I was just flirting with you-know-who to get on his nerves. Then she dropped her shit and Syo picked it up and blah blah blah._

_After that, me and Syo began to hang out together as pals and stuff. To me, Ochibi-chan was a like a cross dressing brother that was actually fun to hang out with._

_I remember this one time I went to sneak over to the girls dormitory to break things off with one girl and I asked Shinomin to help me. As in, make Syo cross dress and help me._

_He did so and we both snuck in. Before we did, he personally warned me that if we get caught, he'd blame it on me. It sucked for him though, I never got caught._

_Then, Tokiya didn't start to speak with us until we actually joined the fucking group. Of course, Icchi was never fun. I personally enjoyed the time when he had to dress like a girl to help Masato._

_-But, you were jealous..._   
_-Shut it, love. I'm telling my apology._

_Anyway, then Cecil. What entertainment he was when he first came._

_Always hitting on Haruka, making us hella mad. Heh-good times._

_But eventually, we found that he was a fun guy_ _and we broke through his barriers._

_Ah, Cessi. The highlight of our days. Minus the fact the he and Ochibi always fought, the arguments were pretty hilarious._

Cecil and Syo blushed and Natsuki raised his eyebrow.

_But, it's a mystery how we all really became friends. We're all so different and incompatible. But, I think the real reason why is that we've all been through ups and downs of our lives._

_And not just us, but all of us in general._

_-And that's what made us love you all._

_-Yeah, it did._

_-Anyway, now that Ren's done, the next tape is about his family. Get ready, Jinguji's. Your time is up._

Otoya paused the tape to get a reaction from everyone else.

_"_ Uh, yeah. I'm gonna go get some popcorn for this shit," Syo said.

Otoya laughed. "Hurry, but don't take too long!"

A deep voice began the tape.

_Okay, Syo, Cecil and Tokiya._

_You're all probably mad at me right now, but I'm sorry._

_I know 'sorry' is just a word but, it sums up this tape. But, I miss all of you, even Tokiya._

Despite the situation, everyone but Tokiya laughed.

_Okay, let me be serious. I only wish I could tell you what was going on, but I can't. Just in case someone that I don't know finds these tapes and does whatever they want with them._

_Anyway, back to the first day of school. Gosh, what a throwback!_

_We had done attendance so once I was called, it was Syo then Tokiya. First name-wise._

_I immediately took a liking to Syo. I mean- he was so little and feminine that I just couldn't help it! So, that's what I did._

_I called him, 'Ochibi-chan'. Big mistake, ask Syo._

Syo nodded, snickering.

_He punched me! Then he said,"Don't call me that again, asshole!". I apologized and introduced myself, knowing he was a foreigner._

_I was right. He told me his Japanese name and then his French. If I'm not being stupid, it was 'Searlas' or something._

Syo nodded. "He's correct, that's my name."

_During that day, you and I had gotten close towards each other. But don't worry, Shinomin'! We didn't get_ **_that_ ** _close._

_We just talked about trivial things like instruments and our favorite songs and friends. GrowingÂ  up my only friend was Masato, but our fathers can't screw off and mind their business so, that friendship was over. He said, "Ironically, my best friend's in the A class."._

_When he said that, he sounded surprised. I was utterly confused._

_"Well, because he has a lot of talent; he beats me in every violin competition," he explained._

_I nodded, getting the hint. Well, my own hint. I always thought Syo had a thing for Natsuki. Alas, I'll never know. I'm_ **_dead_ ** _._

_No, no! I'm just kidding! Don't take that to heart, you guys! I don't mean it._

_Then, there was Tokiya. At first, he brushed me away. Told me I was "disgusting".Â  How rude, I am far from disgusting! Anyway, in all honesty, I thought Tokiya was Masato, just incognito._

_But, I quickly shut that down because Masato has a beauty mark and he was much paler. After I did my 'searching', Tokiya slapped me because he thought I was flirting with him. It seemed like a good idea at first, (In this story, Ren is bisexual) but then I stopped. He and Masato were just alike, I'm telling you._

_Anywho, I decided to leave Tokiya alone cause he was being a bitch and went to lunch. That's when I reunited with Masato and whatever. I mean, it's what I wanted but, I was just flirting with you-know-who to get on his nerves. Then she dropped her shit and Syo picked it up and blah blah blah._

_After that, me and Syo began to hang out together as pals and stuff. To me, Ochibi-chan was a like a cross dressing brother that was actually fun to hang out with._

_I remember this one time I went to sneak over to the girls dormitory to break things off with one girl and I asked Shinomin to help me. As in, make Syo cross dress and help me._

_He did so and we both snuck in. Before we did, he personally warned me that if we get caught, he'd blame it on me. It sucked for him though, I never got caught._

_Then, Tokiya didn't start to speak with us until we actually joined the fucking group. Of course, Icchi was never fun. I personally enjoyed the time when he had to dress like a girl to help Masato._

_-But, you were jealous..._   
_-Shut it, love. I'm telling my apology._

_Anyway, then Cecil. What entertainment he was when he first came._

_Always hitting on Haruka, making us hella mad. Heh-good times._

_But eventually, we found that he was a fun guy_ _and we broke through his barriers._

_Ah, Cessi. The highlight of our days. Minus the fact the he and Ochibi always fought, the arguments were pretty hilarious._

Cecil and Syo blushed and Natsuki raised his eyebrow.

_But, it's a mystery how we all really became friends. We're all so different and incompatible. But, I think the real reason why is that we've all been through ups and downs of our lives._

_And not just us, but all of us in general._

_-And that's what made us love you all._

_-Yeah, it did._

_-Anyway, now that Ren's done, the next tape is about his family. Get ready, Jinguji's. Your time is up._

Otoya paused the tape to get a reaction from everyone else.

_"_ Uh, yeah. I'm gonna go get some popcorn for this shit," Syo said.

Otoya laughed. "Hurry, but don't take too long!"


	5. Cassette 3: Side A

Otoya popped out the tape and was about to insert the next one. Tokiya tapped his shoulder and he looked over in dread.

"Hey, Cecil. Can you start the tape? It's okay if I miss the beginning," Otoya asked, leaving to talk to Tokiya.

"Can we please talk about the baby thing? Otoya we're not even married; we'll look really bad for doing this."

Otoya rolled his ruby eyes. "Stop saying things like that. You can marry me later on, baka. If you don't want the baby then, I could always leave you..."

Tokiya began to get a look of fear in his eyes. "Uh, let's not exaggerate here. I want the baby; I've always wanted a child, but not so suddenly."

Otoya eyed him and sighed. Tokiya hugged him.

"Let's go back and see who else is on that list," Otoya said, walking back into the room

Syo sat back down, putting popcorn in everyone's bowl.

Otoya could sense that Tokiya still wanted to talk to him, but he wanted to shrug it off. But who could shrug off a stare like _that_!

It was biting into his soul, making him shudder a bit. "Alright, I just remembered! I have their address in my pocket. We can visit them!"

Everyone looked more relieved than before.

"Once we finish these tapes to get to the real reason why, we'll leave. To give them a piece of our minds," Natsuki said.

Tokiya smirked. "Let's do so."

Otoya cleared his throat. "Alright, here we go." And with that, he inserted the next tape and pressed play.

_Okay, we're back. Both Ren and I will tell this story. But Ren'll start off._

_-Thanks, Babe. Anyway, I wouldn't put the full blame on my deceased parents. There are my brothers, too._

_Cracking down the real reason why I actually came here was only cause I was forced to. But, my older brother had felt bad that he and my other brother couldn't have fun with me so, they shipped me off here._

_Naturally, I was so mad. But, I let it slide because of ladies._

_But back to what I was trying to say: I hate pity. It's shit and it really doesn't help you at all._

_Pity is what most of the things I do start off with. I've lost so many things in life like my parents, my best friend and now, you guys._

_I don't believe life is fair because it is not. You guys should cherish what you have because you don't know when you're ever going to lose it. It hurts to say but, it's quite true._

_For example, my mother. Her name was Renge, so I was named after her._

_She died when I was just a little kid, just wanting to explore my surroundings. When she died, my dad went crazy. He was so upset that he threw out all of her things to get rid of the thought of her._

_I did manage to save a tape of her that I'll listen to like once a year. I remember when I was younger and it was after her death that I sat on a bench in some park just crying my eyes out listening to it._

_But ya know, that was years ago. I met Masato afterwards. I finally thought that I'd meet someone that would must stay with me forever. An angel of some sorts._

_I had said that the part was so boring and that we should go play. At first, he looked at me, then looked away. I asked again and he smiled. And, we snuck out and whatever to play. Not gonna lie, it was fun. Did I fall for him yet? No, not yet._

_We continued this charade for almost a year. The day after the Easter meeting, my dad brung me into the living room to talk about something. He basically explained that I was talking to Masato Hijirikawa. Our family's enemy's child. But, I got what he was saying. We couldn't be friends anymore._

_During the summer party, Masato and I stayed as far as we could. He looked sad. And it was there when I realized: I lost someone else that was important to me._

_A few years later, my father had a stress-related heart attack. Every time I saw him, he got worse. Until one day, I was in the room just talking to a nurse and stuff when a loud beepÂ  went off. We looked at each other, equally worried._

_We went into the room my father stayed in, only to see his quiet , resting face. Again, I lost something that I loved. Three times, you guys. Both my parents and my best friend. Life hated the shit out of me._

_But, I never lost hope. I became that flirt to get rid of the grief that was put upon me. Just so you know, I'm not all like that anymore. I found 'the one'. Cheesy, right?_

_It's not to me. Anyway, I reunited with Masato and whatever so, It's okay. The biggest thing that shook my world was finding my motherÂ  never died. Yup, she was alive the whole fucking time. But, she went into hiding because someone wanted to kill her. So, she died, but really was alive but she was in hiding to hide from being killed. Amazing. Just what I wanted._

_Anyway, eventually I got over it. I spent time with her and stuff. I'm leaving her too._

_Now, it's my brothers. I have two but I only talk about the older one. The middle one is insignificant. He's not worth my time and he's a bystander. I guess 'cause I'm the youngest, nobody really thought I was important. I'm pretty sure if  I'd stay, I'd be a janitor at the company or something._

_Anyway, Seiichirou. He's my eldest brother. Although he claims to have sent me here to make me happy, which it did make me very joyous, I still think he just wanted to get rid of me. Before, I just sat at home and lazed around. He probably got mad at al the parties that were thrown so he enrolled me because of 'dad's wishes'. I didn't really have a choice so I went. That's where I met all of you._

_To lose you in the end._

_Because, somethings are way too good to be true. I learned that when I was younger and tried to shake it off but all it did was come back. Which brings me back to pity._

_That it why my brother sent me here. He felt bad so he wanted to be the hero that made Ren happy for the first time in eight years. Bullshit. Anyways, that's it from me on why my family contributes to why I left._

_-Alright, it's my turn again. Seira and Ren's other ex-hoes, your time is up._

_*Seira is Ren's ex girlfriend in the games. She was out to get Haruka and I think Syo. She hated Masato._

Otoya popped out the tape and was about to insert the next one. Tokiya tapped his shoulder and he looked over in dread.

"Hey, Cecil. Can you start the tape? It's okay if I miss the beginning," Otoya asked, leaving to talk to Tokiya.

"Can we please talk about the baby thing? Otoya we're not even married; we'll look really bad for doing this."

Otoya rolled his ruby eyes. "Stop saying things like that. You can marry me later on, baka. If you don't want the baby then, I could always leave you..."

Tokiya began to get a look of fear in his eyes. "Uh, let's not exaggerate here. I want the baby; I've always wanted a child, but not so suddenly."

Otoya eyed him and sighed. Tokiya hugged him.

"Let's go back and see who else is on that list," Otoya said, walking back into the room.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Cassette 3: Side B

Otoya and Tokiya  sat back down and continued to listen to the recording.

_-Seira._

_She only hated me cause I was close to Ren and she thought something was going on._

_She's still not over Ren, let me just say that. That bitch loves the shit out of Ren. His literal shit._

_I'm pretty sure she was this creepy fan girl who took Ren's hair and put it in a jar. Probably waited until he was sleeping and took the hair and sniffed it._

_Not to mention, her tits were huge. It was like a pretzel stick with two watermelons and nasty-ass blonde hair. This is a bigger bitch than Haruka._

_-Not everything has to be about food, Masa._

_-First off, I love food. Second, nasty-ass blonde hair isn't food. Anyway, this bitch actually almost killed me. Just because of a date, really._

_Ren and I went to the winter festival together and we wandered off to find something exciting. Well, he did. I was getting Melon bread._

_When I was eating it, I saw Seira talking to some guys, demanding them to do something. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Her screaming was obnoxious and very annoying._

_Anyway, I went to find Ren. I found him at the bathroom talking to one of the guys Seira was yelling at earlier. I hid behind a tent so that they wouldn't see me listening in on their convo. I was so sneaky._

_I didn't really care much about what they were saying, I was just annoyed that one of the ex's boy toys were talking to my boyfriend. After about two, three minutes, he left. I quickly went over to Ren to see what happened._

_Ren said that he just wanted to know where the eggrolls were. I narrowed my eyes and nodded._

_Then, this idiot dragged me to some fucking games that I didn't want to go to._

_When we were going to eat some food, I saw them again. However this time, Seira looked right at Ren and smiled._

_Ren stiffened up, took my arm and walked away._

_He knew about my pure hatred towards her and if you guys have ever met her, you'd see why._

_All she ever wants to do is destroy lives for no reason. I think there is something wrong with her. She might have anger issues or jealousy issues. Whatever the hell she has, she needs help._

_And she thinks Ren'll help her. Honey, Ren won't help you. Stop being that crazy ex that everyone hates. Well, you surpassed that part, but still just back off of Ren._

_Okay back to what I  was saying, we walked to another section of the festival to get food. We got calamari which was really good and so after that, we left to catch up with the rest of STARISH._

_After we decided to stay another hour, Ren and I went to play yet another festival game._

_I'm still not sure how he managed to bribe me into going-_

_-Masato, there were candy apples involved. I didn't even have to ask you, you went._

_-Oh, yes. That's correct, I recall. Anyways, it was this dart game I wasn't interested in so I just watched._

_Again, one of those bodyguards came back and sat next to me. Being polite, I smiled and turned away._

_Ren won, of course, and got a stuffed animal which he gave to me, and we kept on our way._

_AboutÂ  thirty minutes or so later, Ren got hungry and told me to meet him at the center. I said okay and left._

_And there she was again. But this time, alone. She smiled at me and grabbed my arm._

_She said, "You have the fucking nerve to steal him from me, asshole. When people mess with me, I mess with them. Ask that composer of yours, Haruka."_

_Then I said, "Haruka's a bitch anyway. Let me go, Seira. You need to get through your head that he's over you. He doesn't like you."_

_I guess that set her off cause after that, she backflipped me. And then pulled out a knife._

_She was like, "So now that I pulled this out, you have nothing bold or bright to say, huh?" and brought it to my rib area._

_Thankfully, God was in my side today and Ren pushed her away from me. He helped me up and we ran off to find you guys._

_And that's when I began to cry. I was a bit late on that but, I could've died that very day if Ren hadn't decided to eat when we got back._

_I'd be dead or barely clinging to life in the hospital._

_It still gets me today. So, I'm very glad I made these tapes to let you know that._

_Anyway, I began to sob really hard and eventually I had to sit down._

_But then, she caught up to us, still holding that knife. Saying that she'll get me back._

_I bolted right the fuck up and ran as fast I could_ _cause bitch I'm not dying today!_

_Eventually, we lost her in a crowd of people and there were officers there. They questioned her about the knife in a public area where children would be present. She couldn't answer so they handcuffed her._

_I dried my tears and met up with you all to go home, it really was such a long day._

_-So, that concludes the tape. You've got two more to go. You'll be rewarded soon._

_-Second to last reason why. It's pretty short, but it's a good reason._


	7. Cassette 4: Side A

_Only one more left. After this one, it's done._

Otoya couldn't say he wasn't relieved that the tapes were coming to an end. He just wanted to know the final reason why Ren and Masato left.

Tokiya sat next to him, rubbing his belly. Otoya rested his head on Tokiya's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Again, it all went back to the people who they talked about: Masaomi, Haruka, The Jinguji's, and Seira. Why were they such a threat to Masato and Ren?

"Guys, this is the last one that I have. I have to get the last one from their room," Otoya said.

Tokiya looked at him. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Otoya shook his head. "I can go by myself. Give me five minutes."

He jumped up and walked out of the room and down the dorm hallways.

How he could forget one single tape, he didn't know. Just then Haruka was in the hallway.

And Otoya's eyes were lit with fire.

"Ittoki-san, where is everyone else? I've looking for them for an hour now-"

"Haruka, what did Ren, Syo, Tokiya and Cecil ever do to you?"

Haruka looked a bit taken aback. "E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me-what did they do to you, **Haruka**?" Otoya asked, using her name and not his usual formality.

All of a sudden, she sighed and put a finger to her nose bridge.

"They're annoying, okay. You can't tell me that they're not, **Otoya**. Think about it-Ren was a perv, Tokiya's all about himself and if has some care in his heart, it goes to you; Cecil's another perv; and to top it off, Syo's a bother."

"That may be so, but Haruka, you could've quit a long time ago-"

"And what if I did? You know, I may not like you guys but it was better than seeing you all come up with some dry-ass songs and see you wallow in your own failure! You guys can't do shit without me and you know that," Haruka concluded.

Otoya smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "That's true but once a time long ago, you were who I depended on. Now that I have Tokiya, I'm done relying on outside help, especially from you. Haruka, our journey ends here..."

She gasped. "You seriously can't be firing me."

"No, Haruka," a voice interrupted.

Otoya turned around to see Syo.

"We talked it over. We're disbanding. I mean, we're grown now. We're 23, 25 and 27-we can't continue anymore. It's time we pass the baton to someone else," Syo said, standing next to Otoya.

Haruka nodded and ripped papers in half. "When you're ready, we'll tell Saotome. See you later."

"Oh and Haruka, Ren and Masato. They're not dead, but very much alive. Just so you know," Otoya called.

She looked surprised, but then kept whatever she thought to herself.

Otoya turned to Syo. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Tokiya sent me. You see, he doesn't want you to be alone," Syo said.

Otoya sighed. "Yeah, I know. Let's go get that tape and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah!"

-

Otoya and Syo returned with the final tape and slid the other in.

Someone, probably Ren, cleared their throat.

_Alright, you made it this far. This reason may be short, but it's a damn good reason._

_The reason is-_

_-It's because of STARISH._

The group members frowned in confusion. Because of... them?

_-Masato, what the hell?!_

_-You were taking too long. Anyway, it's not the members itself. It's just the band in general._

_We- Well really I couldn't stay any longer._

_Not gonna lie, it's been fun and all. Singing and dancing, the whole thing. Amazing!_

_Even the food it was-_

_-Vkusno! Right? (Subtle Yuri! On Ice reference.)_

_-Ren, you're not Russian. Just say delicious._ _(Oishi)_

_-Fine, you always ruin the fun..._

_-Whatever. But me, I'm a threat to you. I could_ **_ruin_ ** _your career. I've been brave up to this point but, now I'm nervous to say the last reason why._

_So, are you ready?_

And there, the tape ended.

Tokiya put a hand to his chin. Syo furrowed his eyebrows.

Natsuki twiddled his fingers and Cecil licked his lips.

Otoya swallowed.

"Are you guys ready for this?"

 


	8. Cassette 4: Side B

Otoya rubbed his fingers in an attempt to get rid of the nervousness. This news could blow him out the water!

To be quite honest, Otoya was ready before. So excited to see why in pray tell they left.

He thought they eloped or something. But what did that have to do with the band itself?

Exactly. It had nothing to do with it.  
Otoya began to doubt the reliability of the tapes. Were they lies, or did this shit really happen?

Was the address even correct to begin with?

What if this was some wild recording goose chase that ended up wasting time upon?

He hoped it wasn't so.

Otoya mentally listed the prior tapes and their ailments.  
The suspects included:  
Masato's parents   
Ren's family   
Seira Hoshikage  
STARISH

They all posed a threat to Masato and Ren. But why?

Just what were they running away from?

Just then, Syo gasped.

"I think...I think I know why they left, you guys. It's so obvious!"

"What is it?" Natsuki asked.

Syo shook his head. "Let them say it. It's what we've been waiting for. If it's what I thought, I'll let you know."

Otoya ejected the prior tape and entered the next one. He pressed play to begin the tape.

Silence was heard at first and then, an exhalation of breath.

_So, it's me. Masato._

_Let me just recap the previous tapes._

_My father was total asshole when I came out, Haruka Nanami is liar, we apologized,-_

_-My family history-_

_-How I was almost killed by a crazy and...STARISH, the band._

_A little confused? Did ya skip? I hope not. Because...because...here's the last reason why we left._

_-Masa, are you nervous? I could say if for you-_

_-No! I can do this, I can't rely on you!_

_Everyone here but Haruka is a threat to not just me, but also to..._

_I-I'm disappointed in myself, so many people are disappointed in me. I can't believe that I've sunk so low to this._

A sniffle was heard from Masato, making Otoya pout. He's never heard Masato so sad like this.

_I am...I... don't know how but..._

_Ah, fuck. It's so hard to say._

_-No, it's not. Don't be nervous, just say it._

_-It's easy for you to say. You're not going through what I am. You don't know how I feel._

_I'm supposed to be happy and smile about it but, I'm not. I feel...disgusting._

_-And that's to be expected. You're supposed to feel that way, Masato. Get your shit together and man up. Say it, right now._

Masato mumbled something incoherent.

_Say it louder!_

He said louder, but still a bit inaudible.

_Louder._

_-I'm pregnant, okay?! Was that good enough, huh?!_

_-Yes, blueberry. It was. I'm proud of you, love._

_-Thank you, Ren. Anyway, to anyone who heard this, that's why I left. Ren just followed me because it's his._

_-I'm not gonna leave you alone, duh. I love you and the baby too much._

_-Aw, stop it. This is it. We're done with the tapes. You can pass it on now._

And it went silent.

Syo smirked. "Yup, I knew it. I so knew that bitch was pregnant."

Otoya didn't know how to react. It was weird.

All of that and couldn't see that? I mean, minus Haruka, they were huge threats to him and their baby.

They could've hurt them.

They could've _killed_ them.

"-Otoya, are you okay? You've been staring at the floor for five minutes now," Tokiya asked.

Otoya shook his head. "No. I used to be mad at them at first, mad because they faked their deaths. Now that I know they're alive, they made the right choice to leave. All for the sake of their baby."

"Woah. That was deep, man," Syo said.

"It kinda makes me feel like a bad parent, though. I found out so late and I feel _really_ horrible. I'm really happy but, I don't feel like I'm a good parent."

"Otoya, Syo. It'll be okay. Don't stress about it. You'll be amazing parents. Just wait until the time comes. It'll be worth waiting for," Cecil said.

"Yeah," Natsuki agreed. "What are we gonna do with the tapes, though. Are we gonna pass it on?"

Otoya thought to himself. "No. Let's destroy them. We already know so, it's worthless to keep em' around."

Tokiya agreed and stood up. "Yeah. Let's do so. We gonna throw them away or..."

"We're gonna burn them. Let's go."

-

After burning the tapes, the group walked inside and greeted Haruka.

Well, Natsuki and Otoya did. Cecil, Syo and Tokiya just looked at her, hatred in their eyes.

"Let's go. He's expecting us."

They made their way up to  Saotome's office in silence.

Upon reaching there, Saotome smiled.

"What's up, you all look gloomy. Is is about Masato and Ren?"

Tokiya nodded. "Yeah. We know why they left, sir. They-"

"-I already know why. They told me before they left. Why wouldn't I know?" Saotome said.

"Masato's expecting a baby in a few months, duh. He couldn't say with STARISH because he'd ruin your careers."

Otoya grunted. "Well, we just came to say that we are done. We quit, sir. We've been at it for how long like, nine years. I think the world is sick of us nowadays."

Saotome looked annoyed. "Really? You're gonna stop now?"

Syo cleared his throat. "Sir, me and Otoya are pregnant. So, that's another key factor in here..."

Saotome face palmed and looked at Tokiya and Natsuki. "Couldn't keep it in your pants for a _little_ longer?"

"Nah, I'd say my pullout game is weak but, that's not entirely true," Tokiya responded and Otoya slapped him.

"Stop it! Anyway, we'll clean out our rooms immediately. And uh, we're going to California in a week. Thank you for understanding, sir!"


	9. Epilogue// The week after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Labor day (Ps I'm a day late cause I had family stuff), I included a bonus story. It had NOTHING to do with 8 reasons why.

Otoya zipped up his sweater and dug his face into it.

It's November weather outside- freezing cold.

He held tightly the paper with Masato's address, quietly hoping they never changed. That'll make things a bit complicated.

Tokiya stroked his hair and gave him something to eat. Now that they were expecting, Tokiya was really seriously watching over his every move. Literally.

Otoya insists that he's fine but Tokiya won't have it.

"It's either I'm going with you or you're not going," was the phrase he always used. So annoying.

But, at the same time, it was really cute to see Tokiya fuss over him.

Natsuki turned around and counted to see if everyone was here. Once he was sure if it, he turned back around.

Grabbing their suitcases, they left, waiting to see the badly missed band mates.

-  
Otoya never knew how much security they had at airports. It honestly scared him.

He wished he could grab onto Tokiya's hand but, publicity...

You know what-he was sick of it. It didn't really matter, anyway. He tapped Tokiya and he looked back with worried eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Otoya shook his head as more eyes looked towards them.

"Give me your hand, Tokiya."

Tokiya looked even more worried. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive. Let's do this," Otoya said holding out his hand.

Tokiya grabbed it and all of a sudden, a billion pictures snapped. Otoya looked dazed for a second. Damn!

Syo looked over and nodded. He held Natsuki's hand as well and leaned onto him. More pictures.

Poor Cecil. Camus couldn't come due to the fact that they were on tour.

Cecil just smiled and shrugged. Otoya playfully punched him and bro-hugged him.

Otoya hopes the public was happy.

Anyway, the security wasn't so scary after all. It was a breeze and soon they were able to board.

-  
He was sitting in the middle of Tokiya and Cecil. Great.

There was nothing wrong with it, sitting next to your fiancé and brother. Nothing wrong at all.

He took a deep breath and thought everything would be okay.

He just wanted to see them again.

-  
Upon getting off the plane, Otoya was bewildered. America was so different. California, in fact.

For one, they drive on the _other_ side of the road. And instead of two lanes, it was _eight._ Odd, right.

Life was different here. But Otoya liked it. It was a change.

But...he wasn't expecting to see all these white people. (no racism or discrimination)

It totally was another world. A world that he could barely speak in.

But, he didn't have to worry. Natsuki, Syo, Cecil and Tokiya spoke really good English.

And now, he felt like Cecil. Ugh.

He yawned and everyone turned towards him. And those cutting edge blue ones. He hoped their daughter didn't have them.

"You okay? Do you need to rest, cause we could go-"

"No, I'm fine. Just a small case of Jetlag, I'll be fine," Otoya assured.

"Alright. Let's go find a taxi. Syo you speak for us, you're good at English."

Syo nodded and went over to ask. And of course, it was perfect.

" _Excuse me sir, do you know where we could find a taxi anywhere?_ "

" _Ah, yes. Right there, to your left. Enjoy your stay!_ "

Syo came back and stuck his tongue out at Otoya who was jealous asf.

"Alright, let's go."  
-  
They dropped their stuff off at an hotel they stayed at and then went on their way to look for Masato and Ren.

Eventually they pulled up at a beautiful household. They all gaped. Damnnn!

Otoya pulled out the paper and made sure this was the right estate. And it was.

All of a sudden, he was nervous. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Then, a door opened. And the waterworks started.

Masato was there with Ren who both hadn't changed, minus Masato's belly bump.

Otoya was crying because of the hormones but also because of the prior thought of them being dead.

Masato was really emotionally happy and so was Ren.

Masato invited them in and sat on the couches.

"What the hell was that? We thought you guys died. Do you know how upset you made us," Syo asked.

Masato nodded. "Yes but, we saved you guys. At least you know why."

"Yeah, we left so we wouldn't be a burden."

Tokiya and Natsuki laughed. Otoya, Cecil and Syo smiled.

"What're you guys having? We're _dying_ to know." Tokiya said.

Masato smiled at the pun. "Shut up. It's a boy."

An aw echoed through the room.

"Plus, you're not a burden. We're disbanding anyways. Me and Otoya well, let's just say the semes just can't keep it in their pants," Syo said.

Masato put a hand over his mouth. "You too?!"

"Yup that's right! We're all gonna be parents!" Otoya said.

Ren laughed. "Looks like you'll be alright then."

"Yes they will. And what about you? Far enough to know the gender?"

Otoya nodded. "Me and Tokiya are having a girl."

Syo nodded as well. "We're having twins. It's a girl and a boy."

"That's gonna be a helluva lot to handle, Syo. When are you due? I'm in February."

"We're March," Syo said. "Due at the same goddamn time."

"It's weird but cool," Otoya said.

Masato put a hand to his chin. "You know, the three houses down there are unoccupied. I think-"

"Definitely!" Otoya said, cutting him off. "We're moving here, no buts about it."

"Alright then!" Ren said.

"By the way, Otoya," Masato started. "What did you do with those tapes?"

Otoya sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, well we...burned them."

Masato's eyes bulged. "Otoya...   
Were you and Syo close to the flames?"

"No, no. Don't worry about that; we stayed a quite far distance away from it. It could've harmed the fetuses, we know. I'm not the best parent but, I know what the hell I'm doing!"

**End!**


	10. 7 Years// Part 1: You're Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seven years of hiding from Ren, Masato stumbled upon him at his home. When Ren asks him why they don't talk anymore, Masato has to reveal a huge secret he's kept for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, honestly. This has nothing to do with the prior story. I just didn't want to make a new one. (I'm a lazy potato, duh) This has a whole new plotline towards it. And also, I start up school in 2 days so, updates towards the Happy Birthday story will probably be awhile late. Anyways, enjoy.

Masato put the water into teacup.

As he walked to the table, he took a deep breath and sat down.

"Seven years," he said to himself. "Seven long years I've managed to keep this up."

He took a sip of his tea, scrolling through pictures on his phone. He was content just sitting and drinking green tea and scrolling through old pictures that almost made tears fall out of his eyes.

Out of nowhere, a knock at the door interrupted his peaceful serenity.

He got up, wondering who it was. It was possibility it was his parents, that's for sure. Or the mailman, he did order a small saxophone not too long ago.

He swung open his door, teacup still in hand. He looked up to see who the person was.

It was none other than Jinguji Ren. The last person he expected to see.

He almost dropped his tea. "What are you doing here, Ren?"

Ren hugged Masato. "I've missed you, Masato. It's been years."

/////////////////////////////////////////

**Seven years prior**

He couldn't take back what he did. It was done.

He sat in the edge of the bed, bracing for Ren to come back. He didn't want to tell Ren but, he was sure they could work things out.

Ren came into the room and slammed the door. He looked at Masato with fierce eyes. "Next time, warn me when your parents are around in Tokyo."

Masato gasped. "They didn't say they were going to be here. They never told me anything."

Ren clacked his tongue. "Well, I ran into them after my interview. After that, they basically grilled me out. They were so pissed off that you chose **me** over your arraigned fiancée. What's their problem? Is it just that I am a Jinguji?"

Masato nodded and stood up. "Ren, just ignore them. They're not us, they don't know why we love one another."

Ren sighed. "I didn't want to do this. Masato, I love you so much."

Masato backed up. "But?"

"But, you know that saying? When you love someone, let them go," Ren said, choking back sobs.

Masato put a hand over his mouth. "You're really breaking up with me just because of my parents?" Ren nodded.

Masato held his head up and pushed past Ren. "You'll never **ever** find someone like me again and you know that. And to think I came back for you."

Masato slammed the door behind him and kept walking, ignoring the sudden thump noise in their room.

"Masato, are you okay?" Syo asked.

Masato looked down at the blonde. "Yeah, I'm fine. I could be better."

Syo raised his eyebrow. "I know you're lying. Ren came in and he looked pissed. When I saw him walk into your room, I knew he was gonna give it to you. Then, I heard the slam..."

Masato rolled his blue eyes. "Yeah, he gave it to me alright. Where's Otoya and Tokiya?"

"In the dining hall. Word of advice, look through the peeking hole first."

Masato grimly smiled and thanked Syo. As he walked, he took a deep breath.

Do I really want to do this? All so suddenly end it here?

He did as Syo suggested and looked through the peephole. Seeing nothing wrong, he walked in.

Otoya noticed him first. "You okay? Syo said that Ren was mad."

Masato nodded. "He broke up with me because of my shitty parents."

Otoya and Tokiya made a sympathetic look.

"Are you...okay with that? Do you want a room change?" Tokiya asked.

Masato nodded. "Yeah, I would like a room change. Also I- I love you guys."

"Where's this going?" Otoya asked with concern. Masato felt guilty right then and there.

"I quit," he said turning his face to avoid seeing their reactions.

"Masato, is it just because of Ren? Don't do it cause of him," Tokiya said, desperate.

"But, Tokiya you misunderstand," Masato started, turning his way. "I would never do it cause of Ren, that deadbeat. No, I'm pregnant."

Tokiya and Otoya looked at each other, jaw dropped.

Otoya got over the shock first. "Masato, how far are you?"

"Four months. It's a boy, by the way. " 

Tokiya put a hand to his temple. "Even I know that it's Ren's kid. Can you stay till next Monday? Our photo shoot. And, it'll be your last one."

"I'll stay. I'm gonna announce that I'm leaving today on SM. I'll just stay in the room down the hall," Masato said and got up. He looked back and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I've got five more months left."

The day after Masato announced he was leaving, the whole internet was devastated.

Syo burst into the room with Natsuki. "What the fuck, Masato?"

"Syo, stop doing things like that! You know what state you're in..."

Syo rolled his eyes, still focusing on Masato. "What's up with that?"

"Oh, the quitting thing? I'm having a baby, Syo. I just got up to the point where I can't hide it anymore. It's a boy."

Syo began to get tears in his eyes and he sat on Masato's bed. "I get it, I really do. Congratulations, to you and..."

"Yeah, I'm leaving soon."

Natsuki smiled. "We'll miss you, just know that."

\------------------///////--------------

Masato zipped up his sweater and put a firm grip on his suitcases.

Otoya was crying on Tokiya's shoulder and Tokiya rubbing his back.

Natsuki and Syo were holding hands. Cecil was giving a silent prayer.

And then Ren. He was looking at the floor, crying.

Masato knotted his eyebrows, fighting back tears. Through this whole ordeal, he never cried.

Forget, don't look back.

"Bye, bye!"

\---/-/---------------------------------

Masato was greeted by his family's butler.

"Masato, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, can we speak once we get inside? It's really big news, actually," Masato said.

"Alright. Come in, Hijirikawa-san."

Masato dragged his belongings into his old room. "Where are my parents?"

"Follow me."

Masato walked out of the room and followed his butler to the living area.

His mothers head snapped up. "Masato?"

His father looked surprised. "What about Masato?"

His mother pointed. "He's right there!"

His father got up and looked at the entrance. "Hijirikawa Masato, what a surprise-"

"Before you say something father, Ren and I are no longer together. So, yeah I'm not dating anyone. Don't really want to."

His father and mother walked over to him.  His mother felt sorry for him. Even she could sense that something was wrong.

"Masato, there's something else. I know you and there's something that you're hiding."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What're you hiding?"

"Can I sit down first? I think it's better to let the news sink in that way," Masato pleaded and  his father nodded.

He sat with his mother. "First of all, I quit STARISH."

His mother gasped. "Why?"

"That's the hard part. Uh, I really don't know how to say this. I-I'm pregnant, guys."

Masaomi's eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be having a baby, father. But instead of a woman, it'll be me. I don't really know how but, all I'm asking is to stay here as long as I can. I'll pay you and stuff, but I came to you because I need help and I'm not talking to Ren anymore."

His mother sucked in her breath. "Masaomi, let him stay. This is our grandchild we're talking about!"

Masaomi sighed. "It wasn't like I would say no, and Masato you don't have to pay us. This was my fault anyway-"

"It was not. Ren-Ren's a deadbeat. He doesn't have the guts to a parent."

"Wow, you hate this guy now, huh."

"Very much so."

\-------------------------------------------  
(By the way, I use the same names for their kids.)

**February 14th**

Masato hadn't cried in all nine months he was expecting. He was heartbroken, yes. But, he stayed strong.

That is, until the baby was born.

He was at a loss of breath after giving birth. But when he was handed the child, he took one look at him and began the waterworks.

Masato avoided giving the child a first name because he didn't know how he'd look. Now that he knew, he officially named him Ren. After his father.

\------------------------------------------

Masato invited Ren inside, closing his open mouth.

"Nice place. You were so well hidden, it took me two months to find you. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. Still trying to get over the fact that you're still here," Masato responded.

"Masato, why haven't you talked to me. A text could've been okay."

Masato bit his lip, starting to get flashbacks. "Ren, you left me. Alone. I-I shouldn't say this but, I was pregnant when you left me."

Ren got wide eyed. "Excuse me, what?"

"Yeah. I was expecting your child at that time. Eventually, I had him today, seven years ago. He's just like you," Masato said, emotions getting in the way of his speech.

Ren sat putting a hand to his forehead. "I'm a dad. I've been one for seven years?"

Masato almost laughed at his composure. "Yeah. I never told you because you fucking left me alone for years until now. And you brought it upon yourself now. "

Masato looked at the clock. "Oh, he's here already. Let me open the gate."

Masato went out the door and  asked for the security to open the gate and invited his child indoors. "Hi, how was school, Ren?"

"It was good. All the kids sang happy birthday and I ate a cupcake but it wasn't chocolate. Chocolate is nasty," Ren Jr. said.

Masato looked up at the other Ren who looked mesmerized.

"Mommy, whose that?"

"I told you not to call me that. And that's your father. The one you always ask me about."

The child ran up to Ren. "I look just like him, Mommy. That's so cool. Hi, I'm Ren."

Ren smiled. "You're named after me. I'm Ren Sr., I guess."

Both looked at Masato.

"If you looked different, I wouldn't have named you that," he shrugged.

"Hey did my saxophone come?"

"He plays the sax?"

"Wants to," Masato corrected. "He does singing but, he didn't want to learn the piano. He wanted to be just like you."

Ren(Sr) patted his sons head. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for your whole life. But, that's going to change."

Ren walked closer to Masato and reached into his pocket. "We don't have to love each other, but I can't leave you like this. I have to marry you."

Masato narrowed his eyes. "I hate you. But, you're right. You've already knocked me up. The least you could do is marry me."

Ren slid the ring on his finger. "Is he still mad?"

"I've never seen him so secretly happy in a while. Sometimes, he cries himself to sleep when he thinks I'm in bed."

"Ren! You shouldn't be knowing that and more importantly, why aren't you sleeping?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Anyway, when am I gonna get a new sibling? I've been waiting seven years for one."

Masato blushed and Ren raised his eyebrow. "So, when is he going to get another sibling? He has been waiting..."

Masato huffed, his hair sticking up. "Talk to me next month. You're annoying me."

Ren shook Masato. "Please! Come on."

"I'm serious. We'll try next month! And no, the saxophone'll come tomorrow."

 


	11. 7 Years// Part 2: You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya wants it to be an ordinary day but when he runs into Tokiya after seven years, his life is disrupted. Tokiya wants to know why Otoya's different, but that means revealing a huge part of his life he's been hiding away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, nothing to do with the prior story. Please don't confuse them. 8 Reasons Why is completed, as this one is as well. Two different plotlines!!!

Otoya picked up an apple from its section. "Haven't eaten these in a while." He inspected the product some more before deciding he should buy it.

Then, he moved on to getting dinner for a few more nights. Nowadays, he could barely be home. Work held him up and he couldn't relax anymore.

He picked up a few packs of noodles, soy sauce, eggs and other things. To sweeten the deal, he bought mochi.

"I hope this is good enough," he said to himself and took out his wallet.

While trying to take out his wallet, he bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry! I was in a rush and-" Otoya looked up to see that it was his ex. Tokiya.

Otoya felt fear creep up throat. "Hi, Tokiya. It's been a really long time."

Tokiya narrowed his eyes. "Right. It's only been four months, Otoya. Or, you don't remember since you were under the influence. Technically, it's been a proper seven years. What've you been doing?"

\--------------//-/----

**7 years prior**

After Masato had left, Otoya had felt a pang of guilt.

He had been hiding something too.

As they turned away, Otoya noticed that a mailman was walking towards them, a bit confused.

"Is Ittoki Otoya here? He's got a package."

Otoya nodded. "That's me. Thank you so much."

\---------------------

Tokiya held the information in his hands. "Do you really want to know who it is?"

"Yes. No. Maybe, ugh! I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I don't really know how I'd handle finding out who my parents are."

Tokiya bit his lip in worry. "Your dad-It's Saotome."

Otoya's eyes widened and he sat back on his bed. Tears filled his eyes and soon began to fall down his cheeks. Tokiya rushed over to him and began to snuggle him.

"Holy fucking shit. You've got to be **kidding** me. My dad has been right the fuck under my nose and I've never noticed it," Otoya said, curling into a ball.

"I'm going to leave you alone for awhile. You need some time to yourself. Just remember, I'll always be here for you," Tokiya said and walked out the door.

As soon as he left, Otoya took the paper to see who his mother was.

Her name: Kotomi Aijima.

Otoya went into a fit of rage and crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash. How fucked up was his life?

The fact that both of his parents had been so rich while he had lived in an orphanage for most of his life made him so mad.

He went back to his bed and cried himself to sleep. He had been so angry that he gave himself a huge headache.

The next morning, he woke up and took a shower to clear his mind of anything that reminded him of the night before.

Once he stepped out, he had this random spout of nausea. He placed his head above the toilet and let the disgusting liquid out of him.

He turned to the mirror. His face was pale and there were dark bags under his eyes. He splashed water on his face to make him feel better.

That was odd. He rarely ever got sick like that and if he did, it was barely vomiting.

He wiped his mouth and gargles some water. After that, he splashed more water on his face and walked out.

Tokiya was there, talking to someone outside. From what Otoya could hear, it was Saotome. His father.

Otoya quickly dressed and stepped outside pretending like he was getting breakfast. Tokiya held him back.

"I know that it's weird now but, he's your son. He's your father."

Saotome looked at Otoya with an expression mixed with grief and sadness. Tokiya excused himself to meet up with everyone.

Otoya looked down and bit his lip. Saotome took a deep breath and sighed.

"Otoya, you obviously aren't going to say anything so I will. I apologize for never being there for you. Your mother, she took you with her and never spoke to me again. After that, I don't know.

"I knew that you were my son anyway. I never told you because I didn't want to bring back old scars. That, I apologize. Your mother and Cecil's dad got married and ya know. She had amnesia so she had no recollection of the past. Until now. She just recovered her memory and she wants to see you."

Otoya wiped the tears on his cheeks. "Thanks, dad. I don't really know what to say cause I'm still in shock but, thank you. I'm so glad I got to meet you parental wise. Now, I'm gonna see mom."

\---------------------

She cried.

Otoya sat at the table watching his poor, poor mother bawl her eyes out.

"I just can't believe that I left you! Otoya, I love you! Please, don't hate me, baby!"

Otoya laughed, voice still hoarse from the prior crying he's done. "I can't ever hate you, mommy. I've just missed you a lot and I've waited for this moment for a long time!"

His mother hugged him, rubbed his head, kissed him, rocked him and and reassured him.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

\----------------------

When Otoya came back to the dorm, he was exhausted.

 _Probably cause I have been crying all day,_ he thought.

He sat on his bed, rubbing his upset stomach. His eyes widened as he felt a slight hardness below his belly button.

"No, this can't be...Please no," he said running to get a pink stick from his backpack.

He rushed into the bathroom and used it. And of course, he cried again that day. He couldn't tell if it was grief or happiness.

As the days went on, he and Tokiya argued more than usual. And of course, it was because Otoya was getting distant or he was a bit more rude than usual.

Tokiya sighed after a trivial argument about a sock. "Otoya, please don't be mad. I love you but this," he waved a finger between the two of them," isn't working out. We've been through so much together and I thought we could get through this but we can barely talk to each other without an argument. We need to take a break."

Otoya began to overreact and cry. "Fine. I'm gonna take a long break, we just might as well break up. No, I quit and it's not cause of you. My life is getting hectic and this band is holding me back so, bye."

Tokiya watched as his now ex began to put all of his clothes into a suitcase and other bags with belongings until it was half bare.

And just to get under Tokiya's skin, Otoya took a picture that they took together and ripped the half with Tokiya and kept his part.

"Goodbye. I hate you, Tokiya," he said slammed the door.

Tokiya whispered after he left, "I love you."

\-------------------------------

Otoya lived with his mother for some time.

"Hey mom, I get so tired that I forget to tell you this. I'm pregnant."

His mother was extremely happy, of course. "Oh my gosh, I'm already having a grandchild so soon? With who? Tokiya?"

"I'm having Tokiya's baby, but we're not together anymore. We're taking a break, but I broke us up. Man these hormones are making me cry all the time," Otoya said, tearing up.

"How far are you?"

"I'm five months now so, it's a baby girl I'm having. "

\---------------------------//-/--/

**March 20th**

Otoya held the baby girl(whom he named Kohana Ran because Tokiya had told him that he always wanted to name his daughter that) and she moved her head to get warmer.

"I promise that I'll always protect you. Even when times are tough, please remember that we have each other and that's all we need."

\----------------------------------

Otoya tried to rush out the store after paying for the food items.

He still haven't given Tokiya a proper answer other than saying that he was still in the music career.

"Otoya, when we met again four months ago, you were so different. You were a bit...thicker."

"Oh, that's cause I've tried to lose weight after I gave birth to our daughter-" Otoya blurted by mistake.

"We have a daughter together?! How old is she?"

"Oh, she's six. You know-around the time we broke up and stuff I had her. Her birthday is in two days," Otoya said.

Tokiya paled. "What's her name?"

Otoya smiled. "Kohana Ran Ittoki-Ichinose. But, she already knows how you look and that you're her dad and stuff. Here we are, my home."

Tokiya took his shoes off and stepped inside. Immediately a little a girl ran over to them.

"Hi Mommy, I've missed you! Whose your friend?," her eyes widened and she gasped. "Is this him?!"

Tokiya bit his lip and Otoya rubbed his back. "Kohana, this is your dad."

Kohana ran up to hug Tokiya. "This is so cool to be meeting you! This is amazing birthday present, Mommy. See, I'm crying."

Both Kohana and Tokiya were crying in each other's arms, Tokiya promising that from now on, he'll be there.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left you and your momma here without me. I've always wanted children."

"Oh, Tokiya. By the way, I wasn't drunk that night. Just a bit tipsy. I'm really starting to think that we should use protection..."

"What do you mean by that? I wore a condom."

Otoya sheepishly smiled. "Now I see why they're not 100%, ha-ha."

"Oh my gosh, no. Please tell me it's not what I think it is!"

"-We're having a baby, Tokiya!"

Tokiya stood up and sighed. "Being a parent sucks. The next time we do **it** , let's make sure that this never happens again. I guess this another early birthday present, Ko-baby." She nodded, still wiping tears away.

"It's a boy this time around. Hey, I love you guys. This time, don't leave me," Otoya said.

"I didn't leave you, Baka. You left me."

Otoya blushed chuckled. "Heh, sorry about that. What I mean is that we're in this together. For the sake of our family."

Tokiya and their daughter joined Otoya in a group hug. "Yes, for the sake of our family."

 


End file.
